The invention relates to a gas burner module for a gas cooktop, and a gas cooktop having a plurality of such gas burner modules. Gas cooktops frequently have multiple gas burners, and each gas burner requires a supply of gas to function. Further, each gas burner must be individually controllable, as well as individually ignite gas when turned-on, and detect burning of the gas after it has been turned on. There is a need for a gas burner module that uses common components which facilitates assembly of a gas cooktop comprising said gas burner modules.